


Bloodmates

by theflamboyantdancer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, KickThePj - Freeform, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, YouTube, crabstickz - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamboyantdancer/pseuds/theflamboyantdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip Lester is a part of the undead and has been for over a century. He is bored and wants to find some excitement in his life! What he doesn't expect is that his excitement is human!<br/>Full summary inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is guys! The first chapter of my new phan story!**

**It should be awesome! No real warnings for this chapter but it's going to get interesting!**

**Please comment or review and tell me what you think! I really want to know what you guys think of this story. I'm gonna be working hard on it. :3**

**And as always. Enjoy! :3 3**

* * *

**Bloodmates**

**Chapter 1**

**Phil's POV**

I walked to the train station to catch a train to London. I was hoping to find some excitement there. I hadn't been there in decades! I wonder how much has changed since I had been there. It was now 2015. Wow. I couldn't believe the human race had made it this far without discovering us. But I guess we have our ways of covering up those unfortunate 'incidents'.

I cringe slightly at the thought of how messy that was to clean up. I hear my train approaching and I smile to myself. Honestly I was thinking about attending Uni again. I had a very good feeling about this year. I just don't want anything to go wrong and I embarrass myself like I usually do whenever I attend school. Despite being a member of the undead, I am still quite clumsy but at least my senses are sharper so I can embarrass myself less than what I use to as a human.

The train stopped and I stepped up on the platform with my luggage. It was really only one bag that I needed. The rest of my stuff was still up north. I would have to have it shipped here when I figure out what I was going to do in London.

I should probably explain why exactly I am going to London in the first place. I was traveling the world for a while but decided to come back home up in northern England for a few years. I went to my home town and everything was good. Then I got bored. Simple as that. My town wasn't exactly the most exciting place in the world.

I had got a call from my friend, PJ, who wanted to hang out for a little bit. He said he had a flat in London and offered for me to stay there for a week. I happily agreed and here I am, stepping onto a train to London. He said he was going to meet me at the train station instead of making me flit all the way to his flat. I was glad for that. It was exhausting using your powers when you had hardly fed. Speaking of which.

I hadn't fed since I left for the train station. That was about a day ago. Our kind could go maybe about a few weeks without feeding before they went insane from the hunger. It was awful sometimes. The scratchy, burning feeling at the back of your throat was annoying enough, but having stomach pains included was awful. Being a vampire is an utter curse.

I held my breath as I entered the train full of humans and sat down in an empty seat. This was going to be a long ride but thankfully it wasn't mandatory to breath for me. I took out my phone from my pocket and texted PJ, telling him I was on the train now.

PJ was also a vampire. He was a really good friend of mine. I met him a few months after he was turned. He was a wreck from the shock of it. When a human is turned into a vampire, they become a Newborn. Newborns are very very dangerous for the first few months that they are turned. They are unstable and can hardly control themselves or their new powers. Vampires can have special powers besides the enhanced senses like speed, strength, hearing, sight, and smell. They could have anything from telepathy to fancy fire powers. For me, well I'm not going to tell what powers I have. I never tell anyone. Mainly because I have a hard time controlling it sometimes. I was called in to help PJ with the turning. He was in bad shape when I got there. The others said they found him huddled in a corner outside in an alleyway, refusing to get up or feed. I got to know PJ by talking to him in a very calming and subtle matter. He seemed to trust me more than the other vampires with us. I helped him with controlling his urges to kill. It wasn't easy for him. I could tell he didn't like what he was now. I asked how he was turned. He said he didn't remember anything but pain and darkness. That's how it was for most humans when they turn. Most Newborns are very traumatized by it. It was normal for Peej to react this way.

That was about fifty years ago. Since then, PJ and I have been really good friends. Though I found out in a bad way what his special power was. He got upset after he accidentally killed a human from feeding. It was an accident but he was so upset about it. I was trying to calm him down when stuff started flying everywhere and a strange energy was coming from PJ. The tin cans in the alleyway we were in hovered three feet off of the ground. PJ was shocked at what he could do. Of course it terrified him. But I managed to calm him down without him hurting himself or anyone else.

I was jolted from my thoughts by my phone vibrating on my lap. I jumped slightly, having some people across from me look over. I gave an awkward smile and looked down at the text. PJ had texted me back, saying he might be a little late. I sighed softly and took in the smells of the train. I could sense every human on this train. And a few none human. I looked out the window. It was day time of course. I didn't mind the day. Most vampires didn't. We have adapted over the centuries. Though our skin was still sensitive to the sunlight so sometimes I had to put on sun cream. I didn't put any on today because I would be in some type of vehicle all day. The sun did irritate our eyes tho, no matter what colour our eyes are. My eyes were a baby blue colour. I liked my eyes, to be honest. Even if they did turn a blood red sometimes.

As I looked out of the window at the beautiful green landscape, I sensed someone walk up next to me. I looked over right as they were about to tap on my shoulder. I look up into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh uh, sorry but do you mind if I sit here? The old lady next to me wouldn't shut up about her dog." The stranger asked. He looked to be in his early twenties, with brown hair in a fringe, parted on the right, opposite of mine. His gorgeous brown eyes lighting up as they met my blue ones. His looked really flawless for a humans, slightly darker than my skin. He looked all around perfect. I couldn't help but stare.

"Uh..." I stutter and mentally kick myself. 'Answer him, you idiot!' I told myself mentally as I kept staring at him.

"S-sure..." I said timidly. I had never been so caught off guard by a human before.

"Thanks, mate. My names Dan." He introduced himself, sitting across from me in the booth.

"I'm Philip. But you can call me Phil." I said, trying not to bounce my leg up and down. Nervous habit. Dan smiled at me. God his smile was amazing. I noticed he had dimples too. Adorable.

And then it hit me. His scent was so strong. It smelled of cinnamon and honey. It was intoxicating. I covered my mouth with my shirt and breathed in, trying to get rid of the scent. Dan gave me a funny look.

"You okay, Phil?" He asked, concern on his face. I stopped breathing and put on a smile, even though his scent was still lingering in my nose.

"I'm fine. I thought I had to sneeze." I laughed and gave him my usual dorky smile. He smiled back and chuckled.

"Okay. I was just making sure. For a second there I thought I saw your eyes turn red or something. Must have been the light." Dan said and laughed. I laughed it off nervously.

For the rest of the train ride, we sat there talking about our interests. We both found out that we were both huge nerds for Muse and Fall Out Boy. And we both loved the same TV shows and video games. He also mentioned that he was going to London University. Maybe I did want to go back to Uni after all. His scent still lingered in my nose and it was getting annoying. I ignored it as best as I could but my hunger was becoming apparent. This is why I didn't like traveling on an empty stomach. But it wasn't that exactly. There was something about Dan that made me want to pounce. I was controlling myself well enough. That is until it happened.

Dan was shuffling through some papers when he let out a quiet hiss of pain and jerked his hand away from the papers.

"Awe, damn it. Paper cut. " He muttered and I froze. Oh no. This was not happening. Not here. Not on a train full of people. My eyes drifted to Dan holding his finger to inspect it as blood pooled from the small cut. He glanced at me for a second then he did a double take. My eyes must have flashed red and I looked down. My hunger becoming more and more dominant. I started to panic.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! How is everyone doing today? Good? Bad? Well if you are having a bad day, I hope this update cheers you up.**

**And if you guys are wondering when I'm going to update my other Phanfiction, don't worry, it will be this week.**

**Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Please please please tell me if you guys like it or not. I've been getting mixed feedback and I don't know if I want to continue it or not. :(**

**And as always, enjoy! 3**

* * *

**Bloodmates**

**Chapter 2**

**Phil's POV**

"Phil..? Are yo-" Dan was cut off as I abruptly stood up from my seat and rushed down the aisle as quickly as possible without using my vampire speed. Thank god I hadn't breathed in. That would have been one of those unfortunate 'incidents' I was talking about. I heard Dan calling my name but I ignored him, knowing I had to get away from him as soon as possible and calm down before I slaughtered him in front of everyone on the train.

I went into a completely different car filled with less people and sighed, still keeping my head down and not looking at anyone directly in the eyes just in case. I could still faintly smell Dan's scent. Why was it so strong? Was it only strong to me? Could it be..

My thoughts stopped as I smelled Dan's scent get stronger and looked behind me. I saw Dan approaching the car I was in through the small window. I realized I had calmed down enough to go back to my seat. I open the door and Dan stops in his tracks.

"Are you okay? You just ran off. I..uh..got worried." Dan said softly. That made me smile a little. He was actually worried about me. That was a first.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't stand the sight of blood. I get queasy and light headed." I lied. Despite my harmless, innocent dorky look, I could lie just about anything. It takes practice if you are a bad liar like I was. But I've been lying about my vampirism for over a century now. Dan seemed to believe me. He smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. I got a bandage." Dan said and held up his hand, showing me a Hello Kitty band aid on his finger. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Hello Kitty, huh?" I giggle more and nudged him to go back to our seats.

"Hey, it was the only one I had." He laughed and sat back down across from me. He looked at me for a second and then just smiled. He didn't ask about my eyes or anything else this time. So I decided to start the conversation this time.

"So you are going to London Uni, right?" I asked with interest and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to try to go into law but I'm not so sure about it." Dan said softly. I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Well I'm going to register for Uni soon. Maybe we will see each other around campus and I could help you study or something." I said as I turn my eyes away from his face and look at the window. I know we are getting pretty close to London now and I was getting slightly anxious.

"Oh really? That's awesome! It will be good to have a friend there. I really don't know anyone in London." Dan sighed and looked discouraged by that fact. I smile at him.

"Don't worry, Dan. I can give you my number if you ever want to hang out or something. I'm going to be at my friends house for about a week. Maybe we could all hang out." I said cheerfully and he perked up.

"Phil you don't have to-"

"Dan I insist. I'm sure PJ would like you." I said and I take a sharpie out of my bag. "Could I borrow a piece of paper or your arm?" It seemed like Dan panicked for a moment and just gave me his hand.

When I touched his hand, there was a spark of energy between us. We locked eyes and for half a second, Dan's eyes flashed red. I gasped softly and took my hand away from his. He looked confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I gulped.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something behind you." I say and Dan instinctively looked behind him in his seat.

"That's odd. I don't see anything." Dan said as he turns back around.

"It must have been nothing." I play it off as nothing. But there was definitely something up with this. Dan was human. That was a fact but why did his eyes changed from a gorgeous brown to a rich blood red was a little more than alarming to me. I had no idea what this meant. I needed to talk to PJ about this. See if he knows anything about this, even though he is younger than I am.

Dan just nods and hands me his hand back. I touched his hand cautiously but the spark of energy doesn't happen again and Dan's eyes didn't turn a different colour this time. I sigh softly in relief as I write my number down on his hand and smile.

"Thank you, Phil. I really appreciate this." Dan said softly and smiled brightly at me. Believe it or not, vampires aren't really dead. We are just dead compared to human standards. Our heartbeat is so slow and soft that it is like we are dead. But right now my heart seemed to have skipped a beat when Dan smiled at me.

"It's r-really no problem." I stutter out. Damn it, Phil. Stop being so awkward. He chuckled at me and I just shake my head. Then he jumps suddenly and pulls his phone out of his pocket. Someone was obviously calling him.

"Uh sorry. Hold on." He said and excused himself, going a few seats away from me. I could still hear his conversation but I decided not to listen to it. That was his business. Not mine. After a few minutes he came back and sat down, thumping his head on the back of the seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sensing how upset he was. He looked at me with a frustrated expression.

"The person I was going to be staying with said I couldn't room with him because he heard a rumor that I was gay or something. He said he didn't want to take that chance of me hitting on him! Can you believe that shit?! What if I was gay? That wouldn't change a damn thing about me. And like I would hit on his ugly ass anyway." He smirked and crossed his arms.

"So something tells me you need somewhere to stay?" I ask and his face fell.

"Fuck, what am I going to do? Live on the streets of London? I don't have enough money to rent a hotel room.." He groaned and put his face in his hands. I felt really bad for him. We were about a half hour from London as well. I bit my lip, contemplating something really stupid. Maybe he could stay with me and PJ for a while? That was horribly dangerous. What if PJ or I lose control? What if we accidentally kill Dan? I had no idea why I cared so much. He was just a human. But then again I had always felt kindly towards humans. Well any creature really. Except Werewolves. That was just because of my vampire genetics, though.

"Uh...hold on." I said as I took out my phone and call PJ. I got up as he answered. It turns out he was already at the train station waiting for me.

"Hey, Peej, one of my friends doesn't have a place to stay for a while and I was wondering if he could stay with us for about a week or so until he goes to Uni." I said

"Oh uh, sure. Why not. You guys will probably have to share a room or sleep on the couch or something. I only have two rooms. Is he..uh..." PJ was still uncomfortable about saying it.

"No, he is human. So please be careful. I don't want him dead." Phil said and kind of regretting it. With PJ being sensitive to that. But he had to tell him.

"Okay, mate. You watch yourself around him too. I'll pick you two up as soon as you get here." PJ said, sounding confident. I smiled.

"Thanks PJ. I'll tell him now. See you soon. Bye." I said as I walk back over to Dan, who looked like he was about ready to cry. I hung up and smiled at him.

"Looks like you're coming with me."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY GUYS! This is the really freaking long third chapter of this series! Thank you guys so much for all your support!**

**I just have to say I love reading all of your comments. I read every single one of them so if I don't always reply to them, know I have read them and think they are really awesome.**

**Warnings for this chapter are: Cursing. That is about it. XD**

**And as always, enjoy. :3 3**

* * *

**Bloodmates**

**Chapter 3**

**Dan's POV**

"Looks like you're coming with me."

"What?" I look up at Phil, ultimate sorrow swirling in my mind. Phil smiled at me, his bright baby blue eyes sparkling as he said those words.

"I asked my friend if you could stay with us for a week since you have no place to go. He said it was okay." Phil said as he sat back down across from me. I was in complete shock. No one has ever been this nice to me.

"Phil...I really don't know what to say." I looked at him with tears in my brown eyes. Phil had to be the nicest person ever. I didn't deserve this. He was just simply too nice!

"You don't have to say anything. But there is a slight problem with you staying. PJ only has two rooms in his flat and, you know, one of them is PJ's room." He says as he nervously rubs the back of his neck. I immediately thought back to what my friend said on the phone. I sigh and look at the ground.

"I..um..you don't mind sharing a room with me, right?" I said and hoped he wouldn't turn me away. I wasn't gay. I was just sexually ambiguous. I didn't like putting labels on things like sexuality because it was really stupid. Phil looked at me and smiled.

"Of course not, Dan. I just hope the bed isn't too small. Though, I am a bit of a cuddlier in my sleep. Just a warning." Phil said and giggled. I sigh in relief and laugh with him.

**Phil's POV**

I just couldn't say no to that adorable face of his! I felt kind of bad as well. I hope things don't get too awkward with sharing a bed with a total stranger. It should be fine. I was just worried that I'll lose control in the middle of the night and attack him in his sleep.

We were silent for the rest of the train ride. It was a comfortable silence, though. We made more small talk until the train stopped and people started to get off. I got up and grabbed my bag while Dan did the same. We stepped off of the train and onto the platform.

"Okay, look for a guy about our height with dark curly hair and green eyes." I said to Dan and he nodded.

"Is that him over there?" Dan asked me, pointing over to one of the walls on the right side. I look and smiled. I could smell PJ's scent coming from over there as well. I knew it was him.

"Yep. Let's go." I said and led him through the crowd. I could tell Dan was nervous and a bit socially awkward. I wonder why he wasn't like that when he was alone with me. PJ spotted us and smiled, walking towards us. I was surprised PJ was maintaining a good front in front of so many humans. He recently started interacting with humans again, finding he could control himself a little better now. I was proud of him for that.

PJ went up to me and hugged me tightly. He buried his face into my shoulder and breathed in my scent. It would have been creepy if we weren't vampires but it was common to greet another vampire with a proper sniff. Though, to Dan I'm sure it just looked like we were just having a nice bro hug. And it was almost exactly like that. I hadn't seen PJ in a decade.

"I missed you, Peej." I said and smiled before pulling away from him. He smiled at me and then looked next to me at Dan.

"Well if this isn't homoerotic, I don't know what is." PJ said and I started giggling.

"No homo, right PJ?" I ask and he just winked at me. I knew he was joking. We've been friends for years and I saved his ass more than once. Dan stood their awkwardly, nervously laughing with us. I stopped laughing and put my hand on Dan's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"PJ, this is Dan. Dan, this is PJ. He is the friend with the flate I was talking about." I told him. PJ nodded to him and they locked eyes. I couldn't tell if they liked each other or not because they had an odd staring contest but that ended when PJ broke his gaze.

"Lovely to meet you, Dan. We should go grab a taxi before rush hour hits." PJ said and smiled. I could tell he approved. But I would have to talk to PJ later about what happened on the train.

We waited for a cab and made some small talk. PJ and I didn't talk to much. We would catch up later while Dan wasn't in the room. We made it to PJ's flate ten minutes later and paid the cab driver. PJ led the way into his flat and unlocked the door.

"Here we are guys, sorry if it's a bit messy. Haven't had a chance to clean in a while." PJ said as he walked into the lounge. It was nice enough. Not to small but not too big either. Fortunately for us, PJ had a massive collection of video games. I honestly had a bigger collection but it was all still up north. PJ gave us a small tour.

"This is the lounge, in there is the kitchen, and in here is the hallway where your guys's bedroom is. Mine is just across the hall, so if you need anything just yell." PJ explained. I could tell he was getting anxious. He must have needed to feed. Since Dan was there, he was having a little bit of difficulty controlling himself.

"Thank you, PJ. Um, how about me and Dan get unpacked while you go out and pick up some food for tonight." I said and gave him a look, handing him some money. He honestly looked relieved.

"Okay, right, I will get on that right now." PJ said nervously and left the flate, leaving me and Dan alone. Dan looked at me suspiciously.

"What was that about?" Dan asked, confused as to why I gave PJ such a look before he left.

"Oh it was nothing. He just gets really nervous around new people." I said and laugh it off. Dan laughs with me a little. We then decided to check out my, I mean, our room. I was pretty nervous about sharing a bed with him but if he was okay with it, then so was I.

The room was pretty big. I was pretty surprised about that. The bed in the middle of the room was a queen size bed, much to mine and Dan's relief. I set my bag on the floor and breathed out a sigh.

"Well this is nice. At least we won't be so close to each other in the bed." I said and he looked at me with a small blush.

"Yeah true. That would be awkward." Dan said and set his bag on the floor as well. I knew PJ would be out for a little bit so I decided to talk to Dan a little more. Get to know him better. There was something about him that I liked but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"So, how old are you anyway? You look no older than twenty to me." I said and smiled as I sat down on the bed. Dan looked at me and chuckled.

"Haha, thank you but I'm 23. You look about my age." Dan said and he smiled at me. Why were his dimples so cute? Wait, what? Phil stop thinking about him like that!

"I'm..." I hesitated, forgetting how to count for a second. I recently turned 106 in January. That was technically the day I was 'Reborn' as we called it. But I preferred to use my actual birth date. Dan started laughing at me.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Do you not know how old you are?" He chuckled, smiling a big smile. I felt kind of embarrassed.

"Of course I do! I just turned 28 last week. It just took me a second to remember." I said and pouted slightly. He looked at me, kind of shocked.

"You don't really look 28. You look more in your early twenties than late." Dan said and I took that as a compliment. If he new my real age, he would probably be very impressed.

"Thank you. I like to think that I am younger than I actually am." I said and smiled. I then heard the front door open. Dan hadn't heard it but he looked at me when I perked up.

"I think Peej is back." I say and look at him. His smile got wider.

"Good! I'm fucking starving." Dan said and we got up from our spots on the bed and headed out into the lounge. Before we got even two feet into the hallway, PJ appeared at the entrance to the lounge, looking slightly panicked and almost winded.

"U-Uh, Phil? C-could I have a word with you alone..please? Dan could you please wait in the bedroom? It will only take a few minutes..." PJ said as he looked at me with pleading eyes. I turned to Dan.

"Please go into the room. This is probably really important and personal." I said and Dan looked at me and nodded.

"I understand. I hope everything is okay." He said and turned around, walking back into the bedroom. I turn to PJ.

"Okay, now what's wrong?" I ask, worried about the news being bad. It probably was. Or at least that's the vibe I was getting from PJ as he hurriedly led me into the lounge.

"Well...when I was out doing my thing and getting the food, I spotted some people. They...looked like ordinary people but I could tell they were Spotters..." PJ said as he sat down on the couch heavily. I gulped. No. Not Spotters. Not again.

"How did you know they were Spotters?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I heard one of them talking on their phone. They were saying stuff like 'We will find those disgusting creatures and end them.' I...I'm scared, Phil. This isn't the first time we encountered Spotters before but I really wanted it to be the last." PJ said and I sighed.

"This is horrible news. We are going to have to be careful when we go out hunting." I said. Spotters were spies for the Vampire Hunter Society. They usually had at least one or two trained Hunters with them to take down the vampires they spot in a certain area or district. We don't know too much else about their society but we know that they are extremely dangerous. One of our close friends lost his life to a Hunter a few years ago. If they were in town, we were in serious trouble of being found out.

"What do you think we should do?" PJ asked. I thought for a moment and sighed.

"Lay low, don't hunt if we don't have to. If we run into them and they find us out, we fight back, simple as that." I said, my eyes turning a cold colour of blue. It wasn't like me to get this way. I was usually happy-go-lucky smiling Phil. But with serious situations like this, I had a whole other side to me. I turned to PJ.

"And DON'T kill. That isn't an option right now. We can't kill when we feed. Even if we wanted to." I say sternly, almost causing PJ to physically flinch.

"I know. I'm not stupid but..sometimes I can't control myself. I have very low self control. You know that." PJ said. I sighed. I felt guilty for being too hard on him sometimes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a nervous wreck right now. With Dan being here and.." That's when I remembered the events that happened on the train. I looked at PJ.

"Speaking of Dan, how are you around his scent? Like...how strong does it smell to you and what does it smell like?" I ask and PJ looked at me, slightly bewildered at the question.

"Uh..well it's not that strong to me but it's there of course. And he smells like AXE deodorant. Why?" PJ said and I gave him an almost shocked look.

"So it's not that strong to you? And he doesn't smell like absolute heaven to you?" I ask, almost frantically. PJ was taken aback.

"What? No. He just smells like a normal human to me. Calm down. What are you on about?" PJ asked, giving me a worried look.

"Do you have any old books that any of the Elders gave you? I need to look at them." I said and PJ looked at me like I was crazy by the way I was acting. I really needed to know if it was true.

"Uh...sure. Just calm down and hold on. I'll be right back." PJ stood up and went into the small storage room in the back of the flate. I heard him rummage through some stuff and he came back with a thick, old looking journal. He handed it to me.

"Now what exactly are you looking for?" He asked as I frantically flipped through it. It couldn't be. Could it? I had to know.

I didn't answer him as I looked through all of the text. A lot of it was just the basics about being a vampire. I looked more towards the back and found it. I read through it several times before I clicked everything together. I gasped and dropped the journal.

I couldn't believe it. Dan, the human I had just met on the train, was my Bloodmate.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO WONDERFUL PEOPLE~~! How is everyone today? I hope this update makes you feel better then!**

**Plot twist in this so be prepared! Because there is going to be more where that came from!**

**Warnings for this chapter are: Cursing and gay flirting and a bit of violence.**

**And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bloodmates**

**Chapter 4**

**Phil's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Dan was my Bloodmate. It was all there in the journal. A Bloodmate is essentially a 'Soulmate' only a lot more complicated. The signs for finding your Bloodmate are; you feel a strange energy or electric charge when you touch them. You also see their eyes change to a deep red colour if, by chance, they are human. That should be the dead give away. When you touch them for the first time, your souls are instantly reconnected and you are one with them again. If you are away from your Bloodmate for a certain period of time or they die, you slowly go insane. If your Bloodmate is human, you can either turn them, or watch them die as they get older and you don't. It was a harsh reality. There was only a 5% chance that your Bloodmate will be human.

I was so shocked that I hadn't realized I had dropped the journal on the floor and it made a loud thud. PJ looked at me, confused and concerned. He was about to ask me what was wrong when I heard Dan coming out of the bedroom. PJ quickly picked up the journal and hid it.

"Guys? Is everything okay?" Dan asked as he walked into the lounge. I tried to hide my shocked face by putting on a small smile but my eyes gave me away instantly.

"Phil...? Are you okay?" Dan asked as he walked up to me, genuinely concerned. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. He was only two feet away from me. I felt my body act on it's own accord. In the back of my mind I was screaming. What was I going to do? Then I realized what I was doing as I stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder. Oh no. What was I doing? I was leaning in closer to his face. No. Don't do it! I tried to tell my body to stop but it wouldn't listen to me. As I lean closer, I see Dan's eyes widen and flash red again. I was only a centimeter away when I glanced down at his soft looking lips. Dan was too shocked to move it seemed. My body acts on its own and I lean in more until-

**SMACK**

I took a hard slap to the face. It even kind of hurt. I gain control over my body again and jump back, finding Dan had slapped me. He was blushing worse than I have ever seen him. I then realize that PJ was still in the room, looking just as shocked as I was.

"D-Dan...? I am so sorry. I have no idea what came over me!" I cover my mouth after I spoke and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I...um...I will be in our room if you need me." Dan said quickly and headed back into our room. I felt horrible.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" I jump at PJ's voice. I gulped and sighed.

"I really have no idea...but I'm actually glad he slapped me to my senses." I said and look at the other vampire.

"By the way, did you get any food while you were out?" I ask and he looked confused for a moment then facepalmed.

"I'll...just be a bit." PJ said and left the flat again to go get some human food. We can enjoy human food like humans can but it doesn't satisfy our hunger at all. We just eat it mostly out of luxury.

Once again I was left alone with Dan in the flat. I felt like I should apologize again but I didn't really know how to go about it. I sighed and walked into the hallway. I was about to open our door when Dan suddenly walked out and bumped into me, scaring me and himself.

"Jesus! Phil, don't do that! Creeping in the hallway like Slenderman is the worst thing you could do to me." Dan said and put his hand over his chest like he was having a heart attack. I could hear his heartbeat and it had accelerated a bit but it wasn't that close to anything severe. I laugh.

"Sorry, Dan. I just wanted to apologize for-" He cuts me off.

"No, Phil. Don't apologize. It's fine. I shouldn't have over reacted." Dan said and smiled at me. It made my cold insides feel warm for once in over a century. I smile back.

"Well, I'm still sorry. It was quit rude of me. But we are still cool right?" I ask and his smile never faltered.

"Yeah of course. Though I think I'm going to go to bed. I had a pretty exhausting train ride." He said and I nodded. That was understandable.

"Plus," Dan paused as he turned back around but I could hear that he was still smiling. "I should have kissed you as pay for let me staying with you guys." He said and giggled, not turning around as he started to take off his black skinny jeans. I was taken aback by that but found myself smirking slightly. Was he flirting with me?

"Well taking off your pants is nice too." I said. It wasn't really like me to imply stuff like this but I couldn't resist. I guess Dan just brought out the bad in me. I heard Dan chuckle and he turned around before searching in his bag for some sweatpants.

"I suppose. We are both guys so I don't see anything wrong with me changing in front of you." Dan said and gave me a wink. Why was he being all flirty after I just tried to kiss him? I thought it was weird but then again, I figured Dan was a weird individual.

"I understand that. Now that I think about it. I might go to bed as well." I said and I take off my shirt. I could feel his eyes on my bare skin. He was checking me out. I saw him bite his lip slightly and I smirked to myself. I put on an innocent face.

"What?" I asked and smiled a cute, dorky smile. He looked away and chuckled.

"It's nothing. You just seem eager to get in bed with me." Dan said and I act shy.

"Well, you're not all that shy about getting undressed in front of me either." I said and he just chuckles and takes his shirt off after he gets on his sweatpants. I look at his soft looking skin and forced myself to contain a small growl. He looked completely ravishing. I've never really thought those thoughts about anyone before. Let alone a human. I force my eyes away from him. Since we were Bloodmates, I would have to confess my attraction for him sometime. But not yet. Though it was obvious there was a certain tension in the air.

Dan put on another shirt and I changed my clothes as well before getting into the bed. I was glad that PJ had washed the duvet for me as well as the rest of the bedding. Dan went to turn off the light and then walked over to the bed. I was surprised how well he could maneuver in the dark without tripping over anything. Honestly I could see him perfectly in the pitch black room. He climbed into the bed next to me and I could tell he was smiling.

"You can kiss me now, if you want." Dan said sarcastically. I chuckled.

"If I didn't detect the sarcasm, I would have thought you were serious." I said and pulled the duvet over my chest. I feel him shrug.

"What if I was serious? What would do about it?" He asked and I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I probably wouldn't do it sense we just met. No offense but I like to get to know a person before I kiss them." I said and I looked at him. He didn't look dissapointed like I thought he would. He looked like he was satisfied with my answer.

"Sounds reasonable." Dan said then yawned. I chuckle.

"We should probably go to bed." I said. I wasn't tired. Being a vampire, we didn't really need to sleep much. Only for mental rest. Not for physical rest. Even if we do sleep, we only sleep for a few hours at a time. about three to four hours every few days. I knew Dan was tired though. He happily nodded in agreement and turned over to face away from me.

"Goodnight, Phil." I heard him say and I smile.

"Night, Dan." I said and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**PJ's POV**

I had gotten the food that Phil had asked for and brought it back to the flat. I then realized, with how quiet the house was, Dan and Phil must be asleep. I checked the time. It was nearly midnight. Oh.

I was scared to go back out because of the Spotters but earlier I was so caught up in what the Spotters were saying I panicked and immediately went back to the flat to tell Phil that I forgot to go hunt. I sighed and decided to go back out and hunt. I needed to feed if Dan was going to be staying with us. I was still kind of young compared to Phil and I couldn't control myself as well as he can. I hide in the shadows of alleyways for a while, waiting for someone to walk by. I know I should just find some stray animal but a lot of times they were hard to catch in the city. I figured I could try to find a drunk human to knock out a feed on rather than a small animal.

I hated killing anything. Especially if it was human. I've only killed a few humans in my life time. All accidents. But everyone I accidentally killed, I felt so horrible about it that I wanted to end my own life. If it wasn't for Phil, I probably would have. He has saved my life more times than he thinks.

I made sure I was silent as I waited for my prey to come to me. I wasn't going to kill them, of course. I was just going to knock them out and take a little bit of their blood to hold me over for a while. As I moved through the shadows I can feel someone following me. I stop in a vacant alleyway and sniff the air. Whoever was following me wasn't human. I couldn't hear or see them but I could feel their energy. I growl and my eyes turn red as I bare my fangs.

"Come out. I know you're here." I said aloud. I wasn't expecting to get a response. But then I heard a chuckle. I look up and on the roof of the building to my left, stood a figure.

"You're pretty good at sensing my energy, mate. I wasn't expecting you to detect me so soon." The figure said and jumped down twenty feet, landing perfectly on two feet. I could smell him better now. A vampire. But defiantly not a friendly one.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" I ask him and he just chuckles again.

"Can't I just have a little fun? Is it against the law to follow another vampire around for a while?" He asked and I growl.

"Yes, it's called stalking. Now answer my question." I said with confidence. On the inside I was terrified. They seemed more powerful than me. I don't think I could take him.

"Indeed you can't, mate." He said, as if reading my mind. Wait, he WAS reading my mind. That must have been his special power. He only chuckled at my reaction.

"You are correct. By the way, your fly is undone." He said and pointed. I look down, like an idiot and he rushes towards me.

Shit.

I quickly dodge his first punch and jump back. He was fast and very much a threat. But why would one of our own attack me without much reason to? Was he insane? His eyes turned red instead of a bright gold so I ruled that out instantly. He came at me again and I dodged him again.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" I ask as I jump out of his way again. He growled and pulled what looked like a switchblade out of his coat.

"Simple, I was sent here to kill any vampire I come across. And you're a vampire. So I have to kill you without question." He said and held up the switchblade. I looked at the blade in shock. The engraved symbol on the blade was a cross and a wooden stake. The symbol of the Vampire Hunter Society.

"What is a vampire doing working for the VHS anyway?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I have my reasons. Now die!" He yelled and ran at me with the blade in hand. I quickly grabbed his wrist as the blade nearly missed my heart and went into my shoulder. I hissed in pain but then stopped as both of our eyes widen. A spark of electricity went through both of us. We stare at each other for what felt like hours. The other vampire looked just as confused as I was. We didn't move for about five minutes before he cursed and pulled the blade out of my shoulder, earning a surprised gasp from me.

"Don't think that this is over, PJ." He said and turned around and ran off. I held my shoulder, shocked and confused even more. I knew what this meant. But I didn't want to accept it. That other vampire that tried to kill me, was my Bloodmate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How is everyone today? Good? Bad? Well I'm sorry if you feel bad. Just remember things get better!**

**Anyway, this chapter is kind of a filler but it's still pretty important!**

**Warnings for this chapter are: slight sexual content, blood, hurting of animals (I'm sorry).**

**That's about it. Comment and tell me how you feel about this story please! I love feedback!**

**And as always, enjoy~! :3 3**

* * *

**Bloodmates**

**Chapter 5**

**Phil's POV**

When I woke up, I was engulfed by the most wonderful scent in the world. I opened my eyes and realized I was pressed up against Dan's back, sniffing the back of his neck shamelessly and almost rutting up against his backside like an animal. If I could blush I would have because it seemed like Dan was enjoying himself in his sleep. He was pressing back against me and letting out soft whimper.

Uh oh.

I needed to get out of there before something went totally wrong. I inhaled his scent one last time, realizing my fangs were out and ready to bite. I pulled away from him, making sure he stayed asleep so it wouldn't be even more awkward. I swear even though I'm over a hundred years old, I still had the sex drive of a school boy.

I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom, taking a brisk shower, trying to calm myself down. It worked a little bit but the hunger was still there. I doubt PJ had any blood bags left. We didn't like stealing from hospitals because it was dangerous and there was a short blood supply for humans anyway. We didn't want to contribute to that. I decided I would run out and try to find a forest or some sort of wilderness around London. It would be a long walk but if I used my vampire speed without anyone noticing I might be able to get away with it.

I get out of the shower and get dressed. I walk out of the bathroom before checking the time. It was 5 A.M. I check on Dan one more time while grabbing my phone from the bedroom. He looked so peaceful now. I breathed in his scent and shuddered. That was almost a mistake. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I did that. And now I was ready to pounce on him. I bit my lip and force myself out of the bedroom. This was going to be difficult.

I make sure PJ is home before I leave. I don't want to leave Dan alone in the house just in case. I know I sound overprotective but he is my Bloodmate. I have to protect him. Even more so since he is human. He is so fragile and I can't let anything happen to him.

I step outside just as the sun was about to come up over the horizon. I quickly look to make sure no one was around and I used my vampire speed to get into a more rural part of the city within two minutes. It used up a lot of my energy but I enjoyed it either way.

I was in suburban area of the city when I saw a wooded area. I saw a sign that said 'Highgate Wood'. I figured it would be a good place for now. It was a pretty big area from what I could tell but I would have to be careful. A lot of people lived here now. Not like in the old days.

I walk into the woods, saving up my energy to catch an animal. I hated hunting for animals because I loved animals. But I had to eat if I wanted to control myself. I still felt really bad for killing all of those poor bunnies and deer.

I heard a sound in the bushes to my right and my instincts kicked in. I couldn't sense anyone around so I went for it. I darted towards the bush, startling a few rabbits huddled in there. They dashed out of their hiding spot and I went for one, quickly catching it. It made panicked noises and I felt so bad. I quickly snapped its neck. I didn't want it to go through anymore pain. I felt my fangs press against my bottom lip and I bit into the rabbit and drank it until it was completely dry of blood. After that I caught and killed a few more rabbits just to be safe. I quickly buried the bodies so it wouldn't look suspicious that a bunch of bunny corpses were lying around.

I quickly ran back to the flat and as I walked in I realized I had blood and dirt all over me. Oh no. This was bad. What if Dan is up and he sees me like this? He'll think I'm a flipping lunetic! I quickly strip out of my clothes, leaving me in just my boxers and I rushed to the laundry room. Just as I was darting into the laundry room, Dan emerged from our room, still looking slightly sleepy with his hair all wet and curling slightly from a shower. He must have saw me dart into the laundry room because he looked a little concerned and called out to me.

"Uh, Phil are you okay?" He asked as I put the clothes in the washer and slammed the door, quickly turning it on before rubbing my hands on a nearby dirty towel. I tried to look as natural as possible but that didn't work with how awkward I was. I just stood there, quit stiff like, in my boxers. Dan looked at me with an odd look.

"Uh...is there something I should know about or..." Dan drew out the 'or' and I gulped and shook my head.

"Nope. I'm fine. Just spilled milk all over me by accident." I said. Milk? Really? That's the best you could come up with? Wow. I mentally slapped myself, feeling like an idiot. Dan just looked at me and nodded his head.

"Okay, not that I mind seeing you without clothes. You're pretty attractive." Dan said and looked surprised that he said something like that out loud. "Uh..I mean..for a guy you're pretty attractive." I smirk as he tried to correct himself again. "W-wait that came out wrong..."

"Dan, it's fine. I knew what you meant." I laugh as his face got red. I walk towards him and smirk at him more before narrowing my eyes at him, giving him a heated look before walking past him.

**Dan's POV**

I was so flushed about what I said. What made it worse was the look Phil had given me. It almost made my heart stop. How the hell could he be so awkward yet so alluring at the same time?! At any rate, I thought it was odd how he rushed past me just to put his clothes in the washer. I sighed and looked down in thought. What was it about him? I felt so...what's the word? Connected to him? Something like that. I couldn't deny that we had stuff in common but there was something else. Some sort of chemistry behind it all.

I shrug to myself, trying to stop myself from talking aloud. Maybe I was thinking too much on this. I sighed and then something caught my eyes as I was looking down. There was sprinkles of dirt on the floor. The hell? I bent down to inspect. It was definitely dirt. And...was that blood? I look over and there was a few drops of blood on the floor. How did that get there?

"Hmm...what are you hiding...?" I said to myself as I stood up straight and went back to what I was doing before I saw Phil. I was starting to get the feeling that Phil was hiding something from me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Early update guys! I got done with this chapter a little early so I decided to update instead of waiting!**

**Warnings! Cheesy fluff. kinda. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE INTENSE WITH TRIGGERING SITUATIONS. BE WARNED.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone is having a good day today! And I update this story every week because I love it so much. :3**

**And as always, enjoy! :3 3**

* * *

**Bloodmates**

**Chapter 6**

**Phil's POV**

Well that was close. I walked into our room and quickly got changed in the bathroom so I could wash the blood and dirt off of my hands. I was terrified that Dan had found me out. I knew he was suspicious now. I couldn't keep making mistakes like this. It would only get harder and harder to hide. Plus the fact that he was my Bloodmate. I wanted to tell him. Tell him everything. Maybe by the end of this week I will.

I exit the bathroom to find Dan on the floor looking under the bed and everywhere else. I raised an eyebrow at him. What was he doing?

"Dan, what are you doing?" I ask and he jumped, obviously not hearing me come in.

"Jesus, Phil! Stop doing that." Dan as he kept looking for whatever he was looking for.

"Sorry! I just wanted to know what you were doing. It's unusual to see someone frantically searching for something." I said and got on the floor with him.

"Ugh, I lost my phone. I just had it too." Dan said and looked under the bed.

"Oh, let me help." I said and looked under the bed with him. He was blindly searching with his hands because he couldn't really see. I search as well and suddenly our hands touch. We both stop and look at each other. Suddenly there was music coming from somewhere in the room.

" _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand. Me, I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am."_

I see him blush as Ed Sheeran plays, our hands touching. He realized what was happening and pulled his hand away, blushing hard as he searched for the source of the music.

"Ed Sheeran, huh? Never took you as the lovely dovey song type." I said and he found his phone and groaned.

"Shut up. Ed Sheeran is good. I happen to lo-like that song." Dan said and I smirked as he corrected himself and answered his phone. He held up his index finger and walked out fo the room. I just smiled as he left the room.

'That was perfectly timed.' I thought to myself and sighed softly. How was I going to break it to Dan anyway? Will he be terrified of me? Probably. Will he hate me for what I am? Most likely.

Thinking these thoughts put me in a sour mood. I was usually a very cheerful person but right now those thoughts were making me cold inside. I sat on the bed and put my face in my hands. I felt like I needed to talk about it with someone but I was sure PJ was still asleep. It was still early. I look at my phone for the time and realized it was only 8 A.M. I groan as I lie back on the bed. It was too early in the day to have those kinds of thoughts. I started to play crossy road on my phone for a few minutes before getting bored. That's when I heard it.

Soft, muffled crying coming from the other room. I sat up in a slight panic. Was it Dan? My chest tightened at the thought. Why was he crying? Did someone hurt him? How could they hurt MY Dan? I felt my fangs come out as I let out a quiet growl. No one was aloud to hurt him. I was about to rush out of the room when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

Honestly, I looked terrifying. Piercing crimson eyes and razor sharp fangs, along with a deep scowl. I knew I had to calm down before I went to Dan. I couldn't go to him in such a state. I took a deep breath and let my eyes go back to normal as well as my fangs. I walk out of the room and into the lounge.

There Dan was, on the love seat, with his face in his hands, crying as silently as he could. He obviously didn't hear me come in but this time I coughed awkwardly to let him know I was in the room. He looked up at me. His eyes red and puffy, tears staining his cheeks. He immediately wiped his face with is sleeve.

"Dan, are you alright?" I asked in a tender voice, walking towards him. He scooted over so I could sit next to him.

"N-no...just...hold me." He whispers before wrapping his arms around me and burying his face into my shoulder. I hesitated, but wrapped my arms around him in return. He cried for five more minutes, shaking softly in my arms. I try to sooth him by rubbing his back. It seemed to work. He finally calmed down enough for him to let go of me and sit up more.

"What happened?" I asked softly and he looked at me, his brown eyes full of sorrow. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. It hurt seeing him like this.

"There...was an accident..." Dan started off softly. "My brother..and my aunt and uncle..are...are.." He couldn't say anymore before his voice caught in a soft sob. My heart wretched. Oh, God. This was horrible.

That's when Dan suddenly stopped crying and got really quiet for a moment. It kind of scared me, to be honest. He just sat there, looking at the ground with a blank expression. I was starting to think he had lost his mind.

"Dan...?" I ask softly and placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked at me.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that." He said in slightly panicked tone.

"Are...you okay?" I asked and took my hand away from his shoulder. He nodded and got up.

"I...need some fresh air. I'll be back soon." Dan said and walked out the door.

"W-wait I.." I started to say when the door shut. I sighed. I was so worried about him. I hope he wasn't going to do anything stupid. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that I got a horrible feeling in my stomach. Oh no.

I immediately got up and was out the door in a flash. I breathed in and followed Dan's scent. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I had to get to Dan. His scent led me to the London Bridge. Why would he want to go here?

Suddenly, I lost his scent. It just disappeared out of no where. I began to panic. I walk on the pavement that lined the bridge, searching, looking for Dan in raw desperation. Where the hell was he? His scent shouldn't have disappeared like that.

That's when I heard the shrill scream of a woman. Oh, God.

Please no.

Dan...


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO GUYS! Early update again since I got done with the chapter! I will try to update again this week before I got to Evillecon but no promises okay?**

**OH! GUYS I HAVE A NEW PHAN SERIES CALLED 'WHAT IF...' I would really appreciate it if you went to go check it out! It contains mature content so please be cautious if you are under 13. :3**

**WARNING: TRIGGERING SITUATIONS; SUICIDE ATTEMPT. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS, PLEASE DON'T READ AND USE CAUTION WHEN READING PLEASE! Also cursing. But who gives a shit, right?**

* * *

**Bloodmates**

**Chapter 7**

**Dan's POV**

I had nothing to live for anymore. First my parents and now my brother, aunt and uncle were dead. Everyone I had every loved, gone. Just like that. Just like fucking that. I couldn't take this anymore. This horrible existence. It was meaningless. Life was meaningless without anyone. But then again, aren't we just going to die alone anyway? Isn't that what life is about? Living and then dying alone? I am not sure anymore. I'm not sure about anything at this point.

When I left the flat, I had no idea where I was going. I just told the taxi driver to take me to the other side of London. He did just that but when we were half way across the London Bridge, I told him to stop. He protested, saying he couldn't pull over here. But I just made him slow the car enough for me to just jump out. I didn't even pay him. For that I was sorry.

This was crazy. I had no idea what I was doing. I walked on the pavement for a few meters before I started hyperventilating. What the fuck was I doing?

I got on the edge of the bridge. People were driving and walking by, looking at me with concern. A woman screamed when she saw how close to the edge I was. I look down at the water below. This fall would kill me or a ship would suck me under the water.

**Phil's POV**

I run towards the sound of the scream and see a crowd of people gathering, cars stopping. I rush over and see Dan, standing on the edge of the bridge. My heart drops. Oh no. What was he doing up there?! I push through the crowd.

"Dan! What the hell are you doing?!" I shout. He looks down at me, startled that I found him.

"Phil...I..." He pauses and takes a few breathes, trying to calm his shaking legs.

"Dan, it's okay. Just come down and w-we will talk about this." I said, my voice was shaking. I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. If I lost him, I would lose myself. I just found him. I couldn't let him go now. Dan shook his head. He looked so distraught.

"No, Phil. I can't. I...I have no one left. Everyone I loved is gone. I...I can't go back now." Dan said, panic in his voice. He looked back down at the water. "I-I'm sorry, Phil. No one...no one is going to be there for me now...goodbye." And with that, he leaned backward, looking into my eyes as he fell.

"No!" I screamed and rushed over to him. I was prepared to jump over the edge with him. It wouldn't kill me but maybe I could break his fall for him. I knew I had to do something.

I grabbed Dan's hand just in time but I missed the railing. I grabbed onto the stone edge and held on. I had to use my powers or we would both fall into the cold river bank below. Dan would die and I would be left to suffer. I look down at Dan, making sure he was okay. He looked terrified. People above us were screaming and shouting, calling 999 for help.

"I'll be there for you, Dan." I said as I held onto Dan's hand. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked up at me. "It's okay, just don't look down and we will be fine." I said. I'm glad I didn't have to struggle to much to hold him up. And I'm surprised he didn't notice my eyes flash red.

"Ph-Phil..." I look down into his eyes. He was still crying. "Why...?" He asked, not struggling to get out of my hold.

"Because I..." I hesitate. I didn't want to confess my love for him right now. It was a little too soon for that. "I care about you. I don't want you to hurt like this." I said and heard people moving up above.

"Are you guys okay?!" Someone up above asked, I assumed it was a police officer.

"Yes, just pull us up!" I shout. I could have pulled Dan and myself up by myself but that would look very suspicious being as scrawny as I look. Plus, I was sure there were Spotters out.

"Phil, I'm slipping!" Dan shouted and I felt his hand start slipping out of mine.

"Damn it, hold on." I said. Screw Spotters. I needed to get Dan up there before he fell from my grip. "Dan, listen to me. I'm going to throw you up."

"What?! How the fuck are you going to do that?!" Dan asked, obviously not buying how strong I actually was. I don't blame him.

"Just...trust me." I said and looked up. "Heads up, guys!" I shout as I use my vampire strength. I smirk and lift my arm that I'm holding Dan with swiftly. He weighed nothing to me now. He screamed as he shot up into the air and I heard a thud on the pavement. People gasped and then looked back over the edge at me. I grab onto the edge with my now free hand and began to pull myself up. A police officer grabbed my hand as I was pulled onto the bridge.

"He is a hero! He saved that guys life!" People began saying as Dan was brought to an ambulance, only have a scrap from when I threw him up there. I was perfectly unharmed. Police and technicians were baffled at how I threw Dan up there. I just played it off as I swung him up there with a rush of adrenaline. They seemed to believe it.

I made sure Dan didn't have to go to the hospital for physical injury. He was looking at me, unsure of what to think. I don't blame him. All of this seemed so unreal. But it was real. I told the police that I would take Dan home and make sure he was okay. Everyone started to leave and it was starting to get dark out. The entire time, Dan wouldn't let go of my hand. I smiled and looked at him. He still looked terrified.

"Come on, let's go home." I said softly and he just nodded. We took a taxi back to the flat. Dan was still holding my hand and I caught myself smiling at him. He looked at me and began to smile too.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! It's that time of year again!  
Halloween time?!  
Well...yes But it's also time to get off my fat lazy ass and write some fanfics!  
Tell me guys, and be honest, did you miss this series? Because I did. Tell me if there are any misspellings or grammatical errors please! And tell me if you want me to continue this story!

TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD, SELF HARM.

\--------  
Bloodmates  
Chapter 8

Phil's POV

It's been a day since Dan's 'incident'. He seems normal now but I would like to know what's going on in his head sometimes. I wish I had that power. Sadly I don't and that scares me. What does Dan think about at night when he is trying to sleep? I was kind of scared to know. I stayed up last night to make sure Dan slept. He didn't have any nightmares. Thank God.  
Dan hadn't talked about the incident at all since we got back. I could tell he was uncomfortable with talking about it. I understood that. But the fact that he didn't want to talk about it scared me. Because he hasn't really left my side since yesterday. That kind of made me happy. Knowing he really depends on me. I saved his life. I think he really trusts me now.   
But there are other issues to look at here. I will eventually have to tell him the truth about me. Even if I don't want to but the fact that we are Bloodmates makes that difficult. Bloodmates stay together for life. It's very rare that a vampires Bloodmate is human but it still does happen. I just hope Dan will take it better than most humans do. Best case scenario, he would accept it and stay. Worst case scenario, he would hate me forever and leave. That thought broke my heart as I watch Dan and PJ play Mario Cart together. PJ was losing and Dan was laughing at him for getting mad that he was losing.   
"Ugh! Fuck it. Phil, take over for me. I'm gonna go get food for all of us." PJ said as he got up, irritated that he somehow couldn't beat Dan at a silly game. He left the flat and I chuckled as I sat down in front of the TV. Dan turned to me and smirked.   
"Prepare to get your ass kicked, Phil." Dan said and I just smile.   
"Whatever you say, Danny." I chuckled and nudged him playfully. He pouted and mumbled something like 'Don't call me that'. We started a new race and after a few minutes, Dan had paused the game and set his controller down.  
"Phil..." Dan said softly. He wasn't looking at me. I have him a concerned look. I could smell fear on him. That struck fear in me. Did he know what I was? Was he going to try to kill himself again? God, I hoped that wasn't it. I needed him. And most of all, he needed me.  
"Where was PJ a few nights ago? When we got to London and PJ went out while we went to sleep. Where did he go?" Dan asked, still not looking at me. I gave him a  confused look.  
"I really don't know. I sent him out to get groceries for us. Why?" I asked. Dan finally looked at me and gave me a smile.  
"I was just wondering. He had been gone for a while before I fell asleep. I was worried." Dan said and for some reason I felt like it was a lie.  
"Anyway, I'm going to the bathroom. I think my stomach is upset." Dan said and got up and left for the bathroom. I sighed. Dan was really acting strange. But I guess grief does that to people.  
I sat there, playing with my phone for a while. Dan hadn't come back into the room for about twenty minutes. Seemed normal enough. But something felt wrong about this. That's when I took a breath. I shot up.  
Blood.  
That was the scent of blood. I knew that smell anywhere. And not just any blood. It was Dan's. I could tell it was his because it overpowered my sense of smell so easily. I got up and was at the bathroom door so fast it was literally a millisecond.  
"Dan? Are you okay?" I called out to him, holding my breath as the scent got stronger.  
"I-I'm fine, Phil." I heard Dan say but I knew he was lying. I was terrified to go in there. I was going to lose control of I did. But I had to do something. I opened the door without a second thought. And there it was.  
The blood.  
Running down Dan's arm. I took one look and my stomach began to growl. Begging me for a taste. But I resisted.  
"Dan..." I said as he tried to hide his arm.  
"I'm f-fine..." Dan said softly. He was by the sink, razor blade in his hand. He was shaking. There was a big gash in his wrist, blood was flowing freely. I tore my eyes away from the bleeding wound. Fighting hard not to lose control. I then walked up to him and grabbed a towel, tore the razor from his hand and put the towel over the bleeding wound.  
"What are you thinking? Dan, look at me." I said gently and looked into his brown eyes.  
"I'm...not sure...I just don't want to feel this way..." he whispered and looked at the ground. I leaned up and kissed his forehead.  
"It's going to be okay. I understand what it's like to lose someone..." Of course I knew. I had been alive for so long, of course I had lost a lot of people I cared about.  
"Really? Did you lose your entire family?" Dan asked bitterly.  
"Yes, actually. But that doesn't matter." I said, my voice almost hollow as I let go of Dan's arm. Dan was quiet. He wouldn't even look at me. He was starting to shake harder. I could smell fear coursing through his veins with every beat of his heart.  
"I'll patch you up. Okay?" I said, even though every fiber of my being wanted his blood. Dan just nodded, not saying a word to me.  
I grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and sat Dan down on the toilet. I removed the towel from his wrist slowly, almost regretting looking at the wound. The gash was pretty deep. It would require some thick bandages but thankfully not stitches.  
"Why are you helping me?" Dan asked suddenly and I look at him in surprise.  
"Because I care about you, Dan. Why would you ask that?" I asked and Dan just turned away and kept silent. I sighed and cleaned his wound. He hissed at the stinging of the alcohol but didn't complain. I bandaged him up and folded the bloodied towel and threw it away. I knew PJ wouldn't be too happy about the towel being ruined. But accidents happened.  
"There. All better." I smile at him and I took his hand. "Come on. Let's go back to playing Mario Kart." I said and smiled happily at him. Dan returned my smile and squeezed my hand.  
"Thank you, Phil. Sorry I freaked you out." he said and I chuckled.  
"You didn't freak me out in the least. Just promise me you won't do this again." I said and looked at him sternly. He nodded.  
"I promise. I'm really sorry if I scared you." Dan said and I just shook my head.  
"As long as you don't do it again." I said and he smiled and nodded, walking out of the bathroom.  
"I won't. Come on, Mario Kart is waiting and PJ should be back soon." Dan said and I smiled.  
"Alright, let me wash my hands first." I said and he nodded and went into the lounge to wait. I turn the sink on and grab the soap. Just as I'm about to start scrubbing the blood off of my hands, I glance at myself in the mirror. What I see shocks me.  
My red eyes are very much visible in front of me. My fangs also visible as my mouth is agape in shock. The fact that my vampire features were visible didn't shock me. It was the fact that I wasn't sure how long they had been visible until now.  
'Damn it. Did Dan see?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Sorry for the hiatus on the rest of my stories. It seems like I only want to work on this one right now.**

**But anyway, how are you guys?! I've missed you!**

**Warnings! Gayness, bit of blood, cursing, homophobic slurs and anything else I forgot.**

**Not a long chapter but hey, I got it up before Christmas. Tell me if you like the twists I put in here? Idk if they are good or if I'm trying too hard. I don't know.**

**And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bloodmates**

**Chapter 9**

**Phil's POV**

I forced myself to revert back to my human form and walked back into the living room. It wasn't surprising that my instincts let loose like that. But what did surprise me is that I was able to keep control of myself, despite smelling Dan's delicious blood and having it on my hands.

Dan didn't say anything about it for the rest of the night. Instead he focused on kicking my ass at Mario Cart, in which I cursed a little. Dan was shocked that I could say such words because of how 'adorable my personality is'. That's how he put it, anyway. I blushed a little when he said I was adorable. I couldn't help it! Blushing like a school boy was becoming a common thing around Dan.

It was almost midnight now. PJ still wasn't back. I almost forgot he existed for the few hours I was playing video games with Dan. I was beginning to get worried. What if something happened to him? What if the Hunters caught him? What if I'm next? What if they find Dan to be an accomplice? No. I'm just being paranoid again.

**Meanwhile...**

**PJ's POV**

I sprinted down the asphalted roof of an unknown office building. This guy just wouldn't let up! I jumped from the rooftop to another almost effortlessly until a small blade was thrown at my leg, narrowly embedding itself in my calf. I curse under my breath as I kept running.

"Run faster! Maybe you'll lose me!" The mysterious vampire laughed as he threw more blades and other sharp objects at me. It was the same vampire that assaulted me a few days before. Bastards been on my ass ever since. Thank God he doesn't know where I live. Yet.

Everything I threw at him with my powers weren't working. He was reading my mind and could predict every move I made. It was an awful feeling to know that I was losing this fight. I had to do something before he fatally wounded me. Another blade grazed my shoulder. I knew he was just playing with me. Having fun torturing me while I ran for my life. Sick.

That's when I see a metal beam on the roof ahead of me. I smirk as I try to block and rearrange my thoughts. I lift the metal beam with my mind as I jump to the next rooftop. As soon as I hear him jump, I throw the metal beam. It takes him by surprise.

It struck.

The metal beam hits him hard and knocks him into the building he was jumping from, making him fall into the alleyway below. I could finally catch my breath for a few seconds. I listen to see if I could hear any movement from below. Nothing. I jump down 15 meters to the ground of the alleyway. Still no movement. I tilt my head in amusement.

"Given up yet?" I ask in a mocking tone. I'm answered with a sudden rush of air. He is suddenly in my face. His hazel yes turning red in an instant.

"No. Now you're just pissing me off." He said as he grabbed my shirt and forced me against the brick building. I grabbed his wrist out of instinct.

We both stop as we felt the familiar feeling of electricity course through our bodies. I see his eyes flash a brighter red and I knew mine did the same. We stare into each others eyes for a full minute before he pulled me closer and I lean down.

Our lips met hesitantly for a second. I close my eyes as it grew more intense and passionate. It was the single greatest thing I have ever felt in my life. Our lips crashed against each other, hot and heavy. I let go of his wrist and instead of pushing him away like I intended, I ran my fingers through his short scruffy brown hair hair and pulled softly. I feel him groan against my lips. That seemed to make him come to his senses because he pushed me away hard and wiped his mouth like he was disgusted.

"Fucking fag! H-how dare you take advantage of me like that!" He shouted, turning away. He was so flushed, even his ears were red. I knew he liked it as much as I did.

"Why are you fighting me? Trying to kill me? We are the same." I said, licking my lips a little. God, he tasted sweet.

He scoffed at me and shook his head.

"I already told you. I have my reasons. Vampires are the scum of the Earth. And they should all be eliminated." The vampire said and turned back to me.

"You do realize you just called yourself scum, right? Come on, I bet you're a cool guy without this whole 'revenge' concept." I said and he shook his head again. He looked up at me, his hazel eyes almost looking broken for a second.

"Yes, well. We all have to die someday." He said and turned away from me again before he started walking away.

"At least tell me your name." I said as he walked away. I felt like I needed to know his name. He stopped briefly.

"Chris. My name is Chris." That was all he said before he disappeared. I couldn't help but feel disappointed but accomplished at the same time.

That's when I decided it was best to go home. No reason to get into more trouble. I was sure Phil was worried about me. I knew I had to tell him about this. It could not only endanger me, but Phil and Dan as well. Even though Dan is human, and most likely innocent in this, he might be killed as well for being associated with Phil. I couldn't let that happen.

**Phil's POV**

I hear the front door open. I had already sent Dan to bed. I needed to talk to PJ about something. Something nonhuman related. I made Dan promise me that he wouldn't try to hurt himself again. He seemed to agree alright. He didn't argue or look like he wanted to argue about it. Though, he was reluctant to leave my side. I found that cute.

PJ entered the room and sat on the couch beside me, looking confused and spaced out more than anything. I was kind of concerned now. What had happened while he was away? That's when I caught the scent of another vampire on him. Oh?

"Are you okay?" I asked and looked at him. He looked over at me and shook his head slowly.

"I'm being hunted."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovelies! How are you guys today? I've been a fanfic machine today.**

**What do you guys think of this so far? Is it going too slow? I think I might speed it up a bit. I don't know yet. But tell me what you think!**

**WARNINGS! Some swearing(from Dan), Sexual content ahead!**

**And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bloodmates**

**Chapter 10**

**Phil's POV**

"I'm being hunted..."

That was all I heard him say before I began to panic. I wasn't sure if he was being serious but he sound pretty serious to me. He wasn't playing any jokes this time.

"I'm being hunted by a Hunter. But the bad part about it is he is one of us. The worst part about that is...he is my Bloodmate." PJ said and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I had to let out a slow breath before I spoke.

"That's...interesting." That was the only thing I could think to say. PJ turned to me.

"No. It's awful. I don't know whether to kill him or kiss him." PJ said and sighed heavily, looking down at the floor.

"So the hunter is a he?" I asked and PJ glared at him. I looked away.

"Yes. Say what you want but you're Bloodmate is a man as well. I don't want to hear it." PJ said. I just hid my smile.

"Are there more Hunters and have they tracked you here?" I asked and PJ shook his head.

"I assume there are more Hunters but I haven't spotted any with him or around him. And they haven't tracked us here yet. But they are on my trail. Soon they will be on your trail as well." PJ said and he looked troubled. That's when I heard something hit the floor with a soft thud in the other room. In mine and Dan's room. PJ and I look at each other and I nodded. I went to investigate. I'm sure it was just Dan messing around in the room but I was paranoid now.

I enter the hallway and was about to walk into the room when I overheard Dan talking on the phone. Dan was talking in a hushed tone but he sounded irritated. I could only catch a few words of the conversation.

"If you don't get him by tomorrow night, you're fired." He said harshly before hanging up the phone. I wasn't sure what that meant. I assumed he was talking to a coworker. But wait, did Dan even have a job?

"Who was that?" I asked as I stepped into the doorway, opening the door more. I was weary of Dan now. Dan nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Phil!" Dan shouted, panting, looking like a scared puppy. Oh, I couldn't stay mad at this precious human. He was simply too adorable. I laughed as Dan tried to calm his erratically beating heart.

"It was just one of my mate's I use to work with. He has been getting into trouble with this other guy. So I was helping him." That sounded convincing enough.

"Oh, okay. I'm just making sure. That phone call sounded more sinister than what it actually was." I said and Dan looked a little tense.

"What do you mean? What did you hear?" Dan asked.

"Get him or you're fired."

"Oh. I can see why that would seem sinister without the context. We were talking about pulling a prank on the other guy that was messing with him. He is a real dick to my friend so I was giving him tips. That's all." I nodded. I was convinced by now and it felt like there was nothing to worry about.

"Okay. It's late. We should go to bed." I said and then thought of something. "You go ahead and go to bed. I'll be there in a minute." I said and walked back out to the lounge where PJ was.

"It was just Dan having a chat with someone on the phone. No big deal. We will figure this out tomorrow." I told him and PJ nodded.

I walked back into the bedroom to find Dan in bed, laying down and asleep. I smiled and changed, putting on a pair of sweat pants and leaving myself shirtless like Dan was. I climbed into bed with him and fell asleep.

A few hours later I felt stirring beside me. Dan must be having another nightmare. That's when I felt lips against my neck, pressing down into a kiss. I opened my eyes and look over. There was Dan, topless, looking into my blue eyes with hungry brown ones.

"Dan..? What are yo-" I stopped as Dan got on top of me, straddling my hips.

"Phil..." My name came out as a needy whine. I blushed as Dan leaned down and started kissing down my bare chest.

"D-Dan this is..." I protested. This was bad. If I lost control who knows what would happen to Dan. But it felt so damn good. I felt a warm, wet tongue run over my nipple and I tensed. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't make any unnecessary sounds. That's not until Dan started moving and grinding his ass against my crotch. That's when I started to come undone.

"Dan..." I breathed out slowly in pleasure. Dan went back up to my neck and kissed it softly. When I felt something wet drip onto my shoulder I knew something was wrong. I looked up at Dan. Why was he crying?

"What's wrong?" I asked, really concerned. Why was he crying all of a sudden? "We can stop if you want." I said to him gently. He looked down and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Phil." He said softly. A sob ripped from his throat as he pulled out a large hunting knife from under the covers. He lifted it over my chest, directly over my heart.

"I'm so sorry..."


End file.
